Of Hats and Chocolates
by LonerGirl1012
Summary: Velvetine Hightopp, daughter of Alice Kingsleigh and Tarrant Hightopp, the 'Mad Hatter', was just celebrating her 21st birthday in Underland with her family and friends. But when she and her little brother stumble upon a strange orb in the forest, they are wisked away to a whole new world unknown to them. What will happen when love blossoms between Velvet and a certain chocolatier?


Chapter 1: A Mysterious Object

* * *

Summary: Velvetine Hightopp, daughter of Alice Kingsleigh and Tarrant Hightopp, aka, the 'Mad Hatter', was just celebrating her 21st birthday in Underland with her famiky and friends. But when she and her little brother Casper stumble upon a strange orb in the forest, they are wisked away to a whole new world unknown to them.

What will happen to the Hightopp siblings? Will they ever get back to Underland to their family? Or will Velvet find love with a certain lonely and eccentric Chocolatier?

* * *

Disclaimer~ Hey! This is a crossover between Alice in Wonderland and Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. Based off of the 2005 movie for 'Charlie and the Chocolate Factory' and the 2011 & 2016 movie of 'Alice in Wonderland'. I do hope you enjoy, and let me know what you think. X3

* * *

Third P.O.V.

"Tarrant, I think you might be going a bit overboard with the wrapping."

The words came from a woman with soft peach skin and long, wavy dark blonde curls that were tied in a loose bun, wearing a light blue dress with dark blue patterns around the hems. A pair of white boots on her feet as her dark brown eyes stared at her husband, the Mad Hatter, in exasperation as he was surrying around the room, fabrics and ribbons scattered everywhere making it look like a storm flew in.

"Ah! But my dear Alice! Our gift for our little girl needs to be wrapped with something special! Especially for the occasion today!" Said a man with wild orange hair that stuck out everywhere in frizzy curls that contrasted with his pale, white skin. His outfit consisted of a dark blue jacket with brown pinstripe pants, a multie-colored bowtie hung from around his neck and had a black and grey checkered vest.

A tattered green top hat sat atop his wild orange hair, the hat adorning a pink ribbon with patches, stitches, and all sorts of pins, needles, and feathers. It had a card with the numbers '10/6' while his greens eyes sparkled brightly with a toothy grin.

The blonde woman, Alice, sighs while rubbing her face a bit at this. Seriously, Tarrant had been so hyper and excited all day, though not that she can blame him or anything since it was a special occasion today for them:

You're all probably wondering, what is occasion exactly? What is going on?

To answer that, it was their oldest daughter's Velvetine's 21st Birthday, and they were getting ready for the party they had planned for her down at the Mad Hatter's Tea Table where he usually had his tea parties at. The couple had Cheshire with their daughter along with their 11 year old son Casper to keep her busy and didatracted while the others got everything ready for the surprise birthday party.

Now if only Tarrant could find the perfect wrapping for his and Alice's gift for their daughter.

Alice then heads over to her husband, saying, "Well how about I help you look for something then, so then we can give Velvet our gift."

Tarrant blinks a bit at that, before grinning as he wraps his arms around the blonde and pull her closer to him, saying with a loving grin, "Well what are we waiting for my dear Alice? Let us search for the perfect wrapping for our precious little girl's gift!"

Alice giggles a bit when Tarrant pulls her along with him. He could be quite hyper and mad, but she loved him for that, as well as for how kind and loyal he was. And she felt lucky to have him as her husband, and the father to their children. Nothing could be more happy for them in the Underland.

Little do they know, that something was going to happen soon.

* * *

"Come on Ches! What's the big surprise?" A Young girl giggles out as we see three figures walking through a forest.

The figure who spoke was a young woman with pale skin that was almost white and long dark red curls that were held in a couple or ribbons. She wore a purpleish-blue patterend blouse with a green corset on top, her red and yellow skirt swaying side to side as she walked with black stockings with white polka-dots and brown boots. Her blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight as her cheels were dabbed with light freckles, along with a natural blush on her cheeks and nose.

"Well my dear lass, it wouldn't be a surprise if I were to tell you." A voice purrs out, coming from a floating grey cat with green eyes and blue stripes, his grin wide and sharp.

The red headed girl though grins slyly as she says triumphantly, "If you tell me, I'll still act surprised."

The floatimg cat chuckles in amusememt, evaporating into thin air before reappearing beside her, saying with a deep purr, "Oh you naughty girl. Clever I will admit, but it will not work this time my dear Velvet lass."

This caused the red head, Velvet, to pout as she crossed her arms with a huff. No fair! She wanted to know the surprise. She then turns to the third figure, begging with puppy eyes, "Casper, you'd tell me the surprise, would you?"

"Sorry sis, but I can't tell you." A small voice replies, showing a young boy with peach colored skin and curly blonde hair. He wore a teal colored shirt with a white jacket ontop, a pair of brown pants, and black boots. On top of his head was a simple gray top hat sat on his head with a green ribbon, his mismatched color eyes consisting of one green eye and one brown eye staring up ahead while he was carrying a white plush rabbit with black button eyes in one hand.

This answer caused Velvet to groan before whining out, "No fair you guys!"

Cheshire just chuckles in amusement while Casper snickered behind his hands, before suddenly the cat says, "Stop."

The two humans stop, with Velvet looking at the floating cat in confusion. He then disappeared before appearing infront of Velvet, saying wih that big grin of his, "We need you to close your eyes now my dear lass."

Velvet blinks at this, asking in confusion, "Why?"

"Just do it sis." Casper tells his big sister, before taking her hand and pulling her along as the red head grudgingly does so, muttering out, "This better not be a joke to scare me or anything, because I swear that I'll chase the both of you to the nearest-!"

"SURPRISE!"

Velvet was i terrupted from his little rant from the sudden shouts, causing her to open her big blue eyes and blink at the scene before her. There before her was her father's tea table by the old mill, which was covered with bright and colorful decorations and treats, a large cake with purple and yellow frosting. There were other people gathered around the table with grins and smiles on their faces. There was Mallymkun and Thackery, McTwisp, Bayard, Tweedledee and Tweedledum, and even the White Queen Mirana was there! Alice and Tarrant were there as well, the former smiling softly as the latter beamed and waved enthusiastically.

Above the table was a bright banner with big colorful words written, 'Happy Birthday Velvet!'

"Oh my! You guys!" Velvet gasps out in surprise, her hands covering her mouth in shock as she was grinning widely. "Oh you guys this is wonderful!"

"Well foncourse! Only the best for our wee little birthday girl!" Tarrant spoke up as he rushed forward, hugging the young girl tightly before spinning her around, the red head laughing joyously as she says with a blush on her face, "Papa! I'm not that little anymore!"

"Oh you'll always be our little girl my dear sweet." Tarrant says with a grin, not letting go as he nuzzled his daughter's hair, much to her slight embarrassment as the others chuckle or giggle, while Alice rolls her eyes in amusement as she head over to the two with Casper following after, saying, "Alright Tarrant, you can let her go now before you suffocate the poor girl."

This made Tarrant let go quickly, allowing Velvet to breathe more easily as the Mad Hatter grins sheepishly, saying with a chuckle, "Sorry love. Got carried away."

"Um, Mum? Papa? You know, we do have a party so..." Sweet little Casper trails off, before Tarrant blinks before saying with a grin, "Oh yes! A party we shall have!"

Boy was this gonna be an interestimg day.

* * *

Time had passed and the party was quite a joyous event for the Hightopp family and their friends. They laughed and talked and messed around. Velvet ended up pranking the Tweedle Boys by having their cake explode in their faces, so that got a laugh out of everyone.

It was sunrise, close to midnight, and Velvet was almsot finsihed with opening her birthday gifts from family and friends. After opening Cheshire's gift, which was a beautiful bronze hand mirror that worked as a communicater to be able to talk with them, which Velvet loved, that's when she was waiting for her gift from her parents.

"We wanted to wait last for you to open our present." Alice tells her daughter as Tarrant eagerly pushed a large object wrapped with green and orange polka-dotted yellow fabric into Velvet's arms, a red bow wrapped around it. "Come on! Open it my wee girl! I've been workinh on it for weeks." Tarrant says excitedly, like a young child as Alice rolls her eyes fondly at her husband.

Velvet, who was rather startled with the sudden weight of the present, looks it over curiously before slowly pulling the ribbon loose, allowing the fabric to unravel from the object. When she saw what was inside, she lets out a small gasp of surprise and awe.

There in her hands, was a top hat. It was purple with dark blue swirls red plaid ribbon wrapped around it, bits of fabric sticking out. It was held with a yellow bow with three colorful feathers sticking out. A needle was poked into the bow, and teal buttons were attactched to the other side on the ribbon.

"A hat! Oh it's beautiful!" Velvet smiles widely in happiness, before she then hugs her parents tightly. "Thank you Mum and Papa! For such a wonderful gift!"

The couple grinned at their daughter's happiness, chuckling as they returned the hug. About a few minutes later, they pull back before Alive takes the hat out of his daughter's hands, before placing it gently on Velvet's head while straightening it out.

"There we go." Alice says with a grin and short nod, the red head looking up at her parents before asking quietly with a small smile, "How do I look?"

"Like a real hatter my sweet!" Tarrant says pridefully with a grin, not stopping himself from hugging Velvet again with a few kissed on her cheek. Velvet blushed as she exclaims bashfully, "Papa!"

Alice chuckles in amusement at the scene, before feeling a few tugs on her dress. Looking down, she sees Casper looking up at her.

"What is it dear?" Alice asks her son with a smile, which Casper replies softly, "I can't find PinPin anywhere. I-I think I lost him."

This made Aluce feel concerned, knowing how much her son loved PinPin, his stuffed rabbit, and wouldn't leave anywhere without it. His words had also caught Tarrant's and Velvet's attamtion, the latter repeating with some concern, "You lost PinPin?"

"I can't find him anywhere." Casper says rather sadly, his mismatched eyes gazing down at the ground below him while shuffling his feet a bit. Poor kid.

Alice tried to reassure her youngest child, saying comfortingly, "Oh I sure PinPin must be around here somewhere."

"Yeah! I'll help you look for him." Velvet spoke up with a grin, causing Casper to look up at her with hopeful eyes as he asks, "Really?"

"Yep! Pinky promise!" Velvelt says reassuringly as she bends down and holds her pinky out, which made Casper grin before wrapping her pinky finger with his own smaller pinky.

The two siblings then head off. They had a plush rabbit to find.

* * *

"This is the last place I remember having PinPin." Casper spoke quietly as he and Velvet were walking together through the forest, the sun now completetly hidden away as the sky got dark. They had been looking for half an hour, but they couldn't find Casper's rabbit.

"Don't worry little brother. We won't give up our search." Velvet reassures her brother while glancing at the sky, noticing that it was starting to get dark. God she hoped they could find PinPin soon.

She was shaken from her thoughts when a sudden crunch was heard, making her and Casper jump a bit. What was that?

"I'm sure it was just a harmless critter, right?" Casper asks outloud in a meek voice, clutching onto his sister's hand nervously. Velvet held his hand tightly, saying with a nervous chuckle, "I'm sure it was little brother. Let's just continue to look for- Wah!"

Velvet was cut off when she accidentally tripped over a large pebble, causing her to tumble to the ground, landing flat on her face. This earned a wince from Casper, before he goes over to help her up, asking in concern, "Are you ok?"

"...Ow."

That was all Velvet said as she lifts herself up from thenground, wiping her face from the dirt on her face. As she wiped her eyes, her vision blurred before just a few feet away, next to a tree, was a white blob...PinPin!

"Hey! Found PinPin." Velvet says as she managed to get up, before walking over and picking the plush rabbit off of the ground. He had no tears in him, with only a bit of dirt coating his fabric fur.

Velvet was just about to turn around to give Casper his toy, when a glint caught her eye. Blinking a bit, Velvet looked closer to see...a strange looking orb. It was glowing white with dark brown, almsot black, swirls wrapped around it. The glow was dim, but enough to catch her attention.

Velvet's curiousity got the best of her, and she slowly reached her hamd towards it before hesitantly picking it up. It was smooth agaisnt her fingers, eothout any rough edges.

"What's that?"

This made the red head look up to see Casper looking at the orb curiously, holding PinPin close to his chest. Velvet shakes her head slightly, saying, "I have no idea Casper. Looks like an orb of some sort, though I've never seen such an object before."

"It does look pretty though." Casper says quietly, looking at the orb in awe.

Velvet couldn't help but agree as she murmurs, "It is, isn't it?"

Both of them could feel this...powerful magic radiating from the orb in her hands, though they obviously had no idea what to do with it.

"Maybe we can take it home and show Mum and Papa. Maybe they'll know what it is." Casper suggested, which made Velvet look at him, and just as she was about to say something, the orb suddenly began to glow.

Huh? What was happening?

"Woah! It's glowing!" Velvet exclaims in surprise, looking at the orb in her hand as it started to glow brightly that it was apmsot blinding. Suddenly, they felt the ground around them start to shake and tremble, almost throwing Velvet and Casper off balance.

"What's happening?!" Casper exclaims over the rumbling, to which Velvet shouts back in response, "I have no idea!"

The two barely had time to react, when a suddenly white light began to surround them in a ball, speeding around them at top speed as the two siblings hug eachother in panic with a scream. A few seconds kater, the light devoured the two children, before the light flashed and made a loud boom, vanishing without a trace of Velvet or Casper anywhere.

They had vanished into mid air.

* * *

Disclaimer~ Sorry if it seems crappy. I'm not the best when it comes to writing. But I hope you like it! X3

Anyway, Velvet and Casper belong to me, while the characters of Alice in Wonderland belong to Lewis Carroll.


End file.
